


I'd Never Leave You

by Isamu



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Foul Language, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, My goal right now is like 4 chapters maybe 5, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, butters is a little messed up, butters parents are awful, child abuse (?), eric is a dick, hand holding, i'll try to be consistent, kenny is a sweetie, kenny's POV, maybe on day or maybe a month, update schedule will be all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamu/pseuds/Isamu
Summary: One night Kenny gets a distressed butt dial from Butters with plenty of arguing and pleading. Ken rushes over as soon as the call cuts off and climbs through Butters window to find him alone and beaten, crying on his bed. Kenny proceeds to try and teach Butters father "a lesson" but they come up with a better plan. He then takes Butters home and away from his abuser.--“Thank you Kenny.” Butters murmured into to Kenny’s back sleepily.“No problem, Buttercup,” Kenny responded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Please be gentle. It was meant to be a one-shot but I decided to try and pull out a little bit more plot. Bunny is my South Park OTP and I haven't seen too many Bunny centric fics so I decided to write my own! I hope you enjoy!

Kenny laid in his bed, quietly looking up at the cracks in the celling and sighing. His eyes followed the large crack above his bed towards the other side of his room where they connected into a hole that water slowly and rhythmically dripped out of. He shivered under the thin comforter on his bed and turned onto his side, orange parka shuffling loudly as he moved. He eyed the battery run clock on a stand next to his bed that read 12:32 am, there was no way he would be able to fall asleep if he couldn’t warm up. But there was no way he could fix that anyway from residing in a home with no heat or electricity. Kenny shuffled back to stare up at the ceiling and closed his eyes again trying to think of anything other than how cold it was. Just as he had lulled into some sense of sleep his old, cracked phone lit up the room and startled him awake with an obnoxiously loud vibration on his bedside table. Kenny sat up slowly and grumbled. Who the fuck was calling him this late at night? He balled his fist as the phone kept ringing swearing if it was Eric calling him again about some dumbass plan to annoy Kyle he’d actually kill the bastard. He turned his head to the side and squinted at the bright screen of the phone seeing clearly that the name wasn’t “Fatass” but “Butters”. Kenny’s eyes widened and he picked up the phone without hesitation. Butters never called him, the kid wouldn’t even respond to texts with more than a couple words. 

“What the fuck?” He whispered to himself before answering the call and bringing the phone up to his ear. At first he didn’t hear anything other than some muffled talking. He was surprised when the talking turned into violent yelling. He pressed the phone hard to the side of his head trying to pick up on any of the words. Where the hell was Butters’ phone? Up his ass? Kenny started to get worried when he heard a loud bang and a couple other strange noises from the other line. 

“Hey! Butters?” He talked into the phone, quiet not to wake up Karen or his blacked out parents but loud enough that Butters might be able to hear him. 

“I’m- I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to do it! I-It was an accident” Was the first sentence he could make out from the boy. He must’ve moved or the phone must’ve been moved because now Kenny could hear more of the conversation clearly. He felt his chest tighten as he bit his lip wondering if it was okay to listen in like this. Of course it was. Something was obviously wrong. Something was always wrong in that goddamn house. 

“You liar!” He heard a gruff yell than a muffled sound that sounded like a smack “You are so grounded forever young man! If you ever do anything like that again I promise you the punishment will been worse than this.” Kenny now recognized the voice of Stephan, Butters’ father. What the fuck did that asshole do to his poor son now?

Kenny felt his heart break a little when Butters’ cracked voice came quietly through the speaker “I- I’m sorry sir. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” came his muffled cries. 

“It better fucking not. And quit fucking crying you look like a goddamn fag and you know how I feel about my son being a cock sucker.” Stephan ended, with what Kenny believed to be a door slamming.

The call went quiet as Kenny sat still in shock before he heard a couple more muffled cries from the other end of the line. Kenny’s mind was racing with feelings of rage, sadness, and guilt. He quickly ended the call, hoping Butters hadn’t seen it and jumped out of his bed. He could feel the cold floor through his socks but walked over to his boots and shoved them on as fast as he could. He didn’t bother to lace them up before pulling the hood up on his parka and grabbing his phone. There was absolutely no way Kenny could stand by after hearing a phone call like that. He pondered walking out the front door but found himself going out the window in hopes he wouldn’t wake his own family. Kenny took off into a sprint down the street, ignoring the cold air nipping at his face, ungloved hands, and untied laces as he raced over to the Stotch’s residence. 

Kenny ran for about 3 blocks before stopping in front of Butters’ house. He took a couple off deep breaths, winded from his sprint, and made his way over to the side of the house. All the lights were out but Kenny noticed a slight glimmer of dim light coming out of what he assumed to be Butters’ bedroom window. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked down at the time that now read 12:59 am before putting it back and assessing how he would get up to the second floor of the house. He had been to Butters’ house once but had never snuck in from the outside. He looked around, spotting that the tree that grew next to the house had a branch that stuck out close enough to get on the windowsill of Butters’ window. Kenny began his quick climb up the tree and maneuvered his way across the long branch over to the window. He reached out slowly and pushed the window open with a small creak. His eyes widened when he saw Butters sitting on his bed, head in his hands, quietly sobbing and shaking. The boy’s pale back was exposed to Kenny as he peered into the room, which pinned Kenny with even more concern. He silently slipped into the room and inched closer to the other boy, pulling off the hood of his parka.

“Butters?” He whispered, reaching a hand out to Butters.

Butters whipped around violently, his eyes wide and a little squeak escaping from his lips. Kenny scowled upon seeing the bruises littering the boys face and front of his shivering torso. Butter’s busted lip quivered as he stared at the other boy with astonishment 

“K-Kenny?” He asked in a low, raspy whisper, tears cascading down his face. 

“Jesus fucking Christ” Kenny muttered while stripping off his parka and walking towards Butters’, he kneed onto the bed and wrapped the other boy up in it. 

“Well, gee Ken. I- I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. “ Butters put on a forced smile and looked up at Kenny with misty, red eyes. 

“Cut the crap Butters.” Kenny said sternly, staring intently into the other boy’s eyes “I’m going to fucking murder that fucking bastard.” He stated holding his hand to Butters face gently. Butters tears started to fall again as the weak smile on his face turned into a frown.

“Golly, it wasn’t really his fault Ken. I was bein’ a bad boy. I deserved it.” He said, frown still on his face. 

Kenny’s brows furrowed as he kept his eyes on the other boy “Butters you are 17 fucking years old. He can’t do this shit! You are literally leaving for college in four months.” Kenny wanted to ball his fist but it was still gently cupping Butters’ face. He began to retract his hand from Butters’ face but the other boy quickly grabbed it.

“Please don’t leave.” Butters whispered, gleaming blue eyes looking up at Kenny. 

Kenny felt like crying, “I wasn’t planning on ever leaving you Buttercup.” He removed his hand from Butters’ face and moved it to instead hold the smaller blonds hands. He was still shaking and now Kenny noticed that Butters’ knuckles were bloodied. 

“Did you punch your dad?” Kenny asked, looking down at the small hands he held between his own. 

“I, uhm, actually punched th’ wall. He just made me so angry an’ I had to get it out somehow an’ that just seemed easiest. I know I shouldn’t have done it.” Butters mumbled.

“That’s what all this shit was about? You punching the wall?” Kenny questioned.

“N-No! I failed a test in science. My Dad got pretty angry after seeing that. He’s just worried about my future.” 

“Are you kidding? You were already accepted to three different colleges and are a runner up for valedictorian. That stupid ass science test doesn’t even mean anything anymore.” 

“Well, if I starting slippin’ up now. Who knows what horrible person I’ll be later on.” 

“I’m so sick of your dad filling your head with that stupid shit. One failed test is not going to destroy your life.” Kenny let go of Butters’ hands and began to walk towards the bedroom door. 

“Kenny what are you doing?” Butters questioned, getting to his feet. 

Kenny punched his fist into his flat palm, “I’m going to teach that bastard dad of yours a lesson.” He spat. 

Butters gasped and ran over as Kenny started to walk out again, stopping when Butters grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled him back. 

“N-No! Don’t do it.” Butters whined from behind him. 

Kenny looked back at the smaller boy “Butters let the fuck go. This man needs to get taught a lesson.” 

“Don’t.” Butters said with more power in his voice, pulling harder on Kenny’s shirt making both of them stumble backwards. 

“Why the hell not?” Kenny growled, “He beat you. He deserves it.” 

Butters had a guilty look in his eyes as they shifted away from Kenny to the floor “I need you to take pictures of me.” 

Kenny’s anger faded, consumed by confusion “What?” he asked. 

“If you take pictures of my bruises an’ we bring em’ to th’ police we can do more than just beat him up.” Butters said with his eyes still shifted to the side, nervously rubbing his knuckles together habitually. 

“Butters, that’s-“ Kenny took a second to think, “that’s actually a pretty good idea. But how are we going to prove it was your dad that did it?” 

Butters shook his head “I don’t know Ken. Do you have any ideas?” 

Kenny put his hands in his jeans pockets and stood silently for a while trying to think of how they could possibly prove the abuse. 

As if a light turned on in his head Kenny quickly pulled out his phone “Wait a second…” He said, scrolling through the settings of his phone “I knew this would come in handy.” He said as soon as he found what he had been searching for. 

“What is it?” Butters asked inching forward to look at the phone screen. 

Kenny turned it to show it to his friend “I turned on the setting to record phone calls. I kept getting drunken calls from Eric talking some dumb shit and thought I’d use it as blackmail some day. I also have a couple calls from Craig going on and on about Tweek that could also be used in the future.” He smirked at that last part. 

“Ken! That’s awesome but how does that play into this at all?” Butters cocked his head to side a bit, making Kenny’s heartbeat quicken. 

“Uh,” Kenny brushed off Butters’ cuteness and put on a more serious face, “I didn’t know if you knew but I think you butt dialed me while the whole thing was happening. Didn’t you ever wonder why I was here?” 

Butters mouth dropped open slightly and a light blush crossed his face as his eyes slid back to the side “I, um, just thought y-you were dropping by…” he stuttered. 

Kenny knew it might not be inappropriate but he smiled at the boy’s embarrassment and decided to tease him a bit “What? Is there anything you wanted me to do with you?” 

Butters’ blush deepened and he looked up at Kenny with those big, bright, blue eyes “N-not necessarily.” He spoke while biting his lip nervously. 

Kenny was a bit taken aback by the answer. He had expected a less suggestive response from the small blond. 

“Well, maybe after we take care of this business we can get down to that business.” He grinned, taking out his phone. 

“K-Kenny!” Butters crossed his arms “It’s not like I was tryin’ to imply anything.” He still had a bright blush across his cheeks. 

Kenny snorted at the others actions and pulled up his camera app. He got closer to Butters and took a clear photo of his frowning, flushed face. Then moved to his neck, and finally to his torso that was being framed nicely by Kenny’s open parka. 

“There.” Kenny said, putting his phone away. “Maybe once those bruises heal up I can get some more pictures like that.” He winked.

In response Butters smacked him on the arm, face getting red all over again. Kenny laughed and smiled at Butters. The platinum blond boy let a little smile of his own cross his face and that’s when Kenny knew it’d be okay to move on. 

“Lets get out of here.” Kenny said, hoping the smile had meant Butters was ready. 

“I have to pack…” He trailed off, looking around his dark room. 

“Go ahead, take all the time you need. Don’t worry about school tomorrow. We’re getting this sorted out.” He ruffled the boy’s hair before going to take a seat on his bed. 

His mind started to race as Kenny watched Butters goes to grab a bag and pack up some of his stuff. He couldn’t keep Butters at his house for to long. He didn’t want to scare Butters off with his harsh lifestyle. His parents would not appreciate another mouth to feed and they defiantly wouldn’t change their behavior for a guest. He’d also have nowhere other than Kenny’s bed to sleep. But after that last interaction Kenny wasn’t to worried about the last point he had made in his mind. 

“You ready?” Butters asked, breaking Kenny out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah. You have enough warm clothes in there? My house… doesn’t have any heating.” Kenny said feeling a bit self-conscious. 

“Yep!” Butters said cheerily holding the bag close to his body that was now covered in jeans, a thick sweatshirt, a hat, gloves, and boots. 

“Good.” Kenny couldn’t help but smile. 

He led Butters to the window and took the first step out, moving over to the long branch. 

“Give me the bag.” Kenny said, holding his hand out to the window. Butters passed it over and looked nervously at Kenny. 

Kenny tossed the bag down into the soft snow below them and put his hand out again “I won’t let you fall Buttercup.” He said with a reassuring smile “Sit down on the windowsill first and then come to the branch.” He explained.

Butters took a deep breath and sat down before reaching to the branch. One hand grabbed Kenny as the other gripped onto the branch that seemed to small to support both of them. As soon as he was safely out the window they both climbed down into the tree and Kenny retrieved the bag. 

“This is real sweet of you Ken.” Butters spoke as they trudged down the snowy sidewalk, bright streetlamps leading the way to Kenny’s house.

“Don’t worry about it. I couldn’t just leave you like that.” Kenny responded, taking hold of Butters’ hand. 

“I’m glad you brought gloves, my hands are freezing.” He smiled, receiving a smile from Butters as well. 

They walked in a comfortable silence, conjoined hands swinging between them happily until they made it to Kenny’s house. Kenny put the bag down through his window before getting in and helping Butters in. He closed and locked the window once they were both inside and turned to Butters who was standing awkwardly by Kenny’s bed.

“I’m sorry there’s no other place for you to sleep. I’d sleep on the couch but… my parents are both passed out in there.” Kenny explained, noting the uncomfortable body language of the other boy.

“Oh! It’s okay Ken. M’ sorry if I looked uncomfortable with it. I was actually hoping it’d be like that.” Butters rubbed his knuckles together, looking to the ground. 

“I see.” Kenny said slyly stepping closer to the smaller blond “I’m glad you’re comfortable.” He said.

He saw Butters bite his lip again; making Kenny even more inclined to look him up and down. Even if he believed that the tension was there Kenny fought with himself not to act upon it after the traumatic event the other boy had been through. 

“C’mon lets go to sleep.” Kenny said, glancing at the clock: 2:23 am. 

Butters nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. For a split second Kenny thought he saw a bit of disappointment flash in the other boy’s eyes. 

They both made their way to the bed after kicking off their shoes. Kenny let Butters lay down first before getting in on his side, making sure to leave enough room between them and letting Butters have more of the blanket. 

Kenny found himself even more exhausted as soon as his head hit the pillow they were sharing. Both of them faced away from each other but Kenny could feel when Butters shuffled to his other side and his warm breath made contact with the back of Kenny’s neck. Kenny shuddered slightly at the temperature change and before he could shuffle over to his other side to look at Butters the other boy wrapped his arm around Kenny’s waist. He felt Butters’ forehead press between his shoulder blades and heard him let out a sigh. Kenny moved his hands down and held them to Butters in an attempt to keep them warm. Having another body in the bed was perfect and Butters felt like a human heater all on his own. 

“Thank you Kenny.” Butters murmured into to Kenny’s back sleepily. 

“No problem, Buttercup,” Kenny responded. 

_

The next morning Kenny woke up slowly and blinking as the sun shone into his bedroom. He couldn’t feel Butters’ arm around him anymore but when he turned around the other boy was curled up slightly with one of his hands holding the other close to his chest. He snored lightly even as Kenny shifted to lie towards him and prop his head up to watch him. Kenny watched as Butters’ chest rose slowly and how his hair was lightly messed up against the pillow, which he somehow had pulled out from under Kenny’s head during the night. Kenny felt a small pang of guilt when he looked to the long scar that crossed Butters’ eye. It may have happened when they were nine but Kenny had never gotten over it. It was a miracle that Butters’ hadn’t gone blind from the ninja star stabbing him directly in the eye. Kenny decided to get up and see what he could scrounge up for breakfast while Butters’ was asleep. He glanced at the clock surprised to see that it was only 10:00 am. He walked over to Karen’s room, making sure she had made her way to school before heading to the kitchen. At this moment Kenny and Butters were the only people left in the house; luckily. 

Kenny yawned as he opened the cabinets in the kitchen hoping that his secret stash of pop tarts was still in tact. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a black jar labeled “Kenny’s Weed” in scraggly handwriting. He popped open the lid to see that there were still the two packages of pop tarts he had left in there a couple days ago. He took them out and put the jar back into the cabinet. He placed the pop tarts on the kitchen table and wondered over to find a couple glasses to fill with water. He took out the glasses and began to fill them with water, yawning again. He was about to move them to the table when two warm arms slithered around his waist and a pressure was put on his back. 

“G’mornin’” Butters mumbled from behind him.

“Man Buttercup, you scared me.” Kenny joked, turning around within Butters arms with both cups of water in his hands. 

“Sure I did.” Butters let go and took the glass from Kenny “Thank you.” He said. 

“No problem. I got something special for breakfast.” Kenny smiled, walking over to the kitchen table and pointing out the pop tarts. 

“Ooh pop tarts!” Butters said brightly “I was never allowed to eat those.” He sat down on one of the shaky chairs that were next to the table and took the pop tart.  
He was about to open before he looked up to Kenny “It’s okay if I do, right? I know you don’t have much.” 

Kenny nodded and sat down across from him “Of course it is. I want you too.” He smiled when Butters lit up again and tore open the packaging to the sweet breakfast. 

Kenny decided to open his up too. He watched Butters take his first bite and smiling wide “This is delicious!” he exclaimed. 

“Glad you like it. By the way, after we go over to the police station we should head over to Stan’s. I got a few texts from him wondering why neither of us are at school.” Kenny explained while eating his breakfast. 

Butters nodded in understanding “When do you want to head over to the police station?” He asked between bites.

“After we finish? I think it’d be best that we get it out of the way. Who knows how long it’ll take and what they’ll need us to do.” Kenny, being the extremely fast eater he was, popped the last bit of his pop tart in his mouth. 

Butters nodded again, looking down to the table while Kenny picked up his glass of water. Kenny tapped his foot a bit still just quietly watching Butters’ actions become more uncomfortable. It had never been like this before; then again they had never spent so much time alone together. Kenny’s tapping pace quickened tying to think of anything to say. He had so many questions but wasn’t sure if he could ask them in fear of making Butters even more uncomfortable. 

“You can ask if you want.” Butters said, lifting his eyes to Kenny’s, “I really don’t mind.” 

Kenny gulped watching Butters calmly go back to eating his breakfast. His foot had stopped shaking and he took a deep breath, “I guess you read my mind. Wasn’t sure if you’d be cool with it.” 

“I’m perfectly fine with it, I don’ want you t’ worry.” Butters waved it off.

“I was just wondering how long the actual beating has been going on, I know ever since your mom left you’ve been grounded a lot more regularly. But, I mean, you’ve been being grounded for years on end. Ever since I met you when we were eight. It hasn’t been going on since then has it?” Kenny rambled on 

Butters shook his head rapidly “No, no, no it wasn’t until recently that it happened. I guess the first time my dad ever physically hurt me I was either 15 or 16...” 

“That’s after your mom left, right?” Kenny asked, feeling as if he might be pressing to hard into the metaphorical wound. 

“Yeah, about that time. It was never more than a slap or a few.” Butters began to rub his knuckles together again, “B-but it was never really without some kinda reason. It was always about somethin’ I had done. He just seemed to have a shorter fuse after Mom left. And I guess he still isn’t happy about the whole ‘bi-curious’ thing that happened all those years ago.” Butters used air quotes when he said ‘bi-curious’. 

“That bastard.” Kenny growled, “Why didn’t you ever tell anyone?”

Butters frowned, shoulders slumped “I didn’t have anyone to tell. It was never that serious Ken. Until last night I never even had a bruise to prove it by.” 

“You could’ve come to me!” Kenny’s brows furrowed “Or to Stan or Kyle or even Cartman! You shouldn’t have needed to go through that alone.” 

Butters innocent puppy dog eyes narrowed and burrowed into his own from across the table making Kenny feel a sense of nervousness he had never felt before.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but those fellas aren’t my friends. You and I have never even been alone together in the 10 years we’ve known each other. I only ever get dragged into your stupid antics and then I get grounded. Honestly Kenny if I didn’t interact with the four of you I don’t think I would ever be grounded in the first place.” Butters leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms “Have you ever stopped to think that maybe I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t trust anyone enough? But you,” he uncrossed his arms and pointed to Kenny, “are the only person my age that I have ever felt the slightest bit of comfort with. You’re different… but I didn’t realize until it was too late. You’re my best friend Ken.” 

Kenny blinked in astonishment “I’m your best friend?” he echoed. 

Butters seemed to register what he had said and blushed, “Uh yeah. You always have been a comfort to me.” 

Kenny stood out of his chair and walked over Butters, pulling the other boy up by his arm and wrapping him in a warm hug. He placed his head on top of the others and let out a sigh, squeezing his arms tighter. I felt Butters’ arms move their way around to hug him back and heard a couple muffled cries into his chest. When he pulled back Butters’ eyes we wet and tears rolled down his rosy cheeks.

“I- I’m sorry that I never t-told anyone” He choked out between cries.

“It’s not your fault Butters.” He wiped some of the tears from Butters’ face with his thumbs “Don’t cry. You’ll make me cry too.” 

Butters sniffled, “They ain’t sad tears. I’m relieved I finally said that” He looked up to Kenny with a weak smile.

“I’m glad you did.” Kenny smiled in response, running his hand through the smaller boy’s platinum blond hair to push it away from his face. 

Butters let out a little giggle and cupped Kenny’s face “Let’s go to the police station. I think I ready to stop defending my ol’ man.” 

Kenny smirked “Anything else you want to do before that?” 

That gained a waver in Butters’ smile and a bright red color to cover his face and ears; he stuttered a bit “Ye- I mean, no! N-No Kenny we should get going.” He pushed himself away from Kenny and quickly walked out of the kitchen and back to Kenny’s room. 

When Kenny arrived Butters was strapping up his boots and had put his hat back on his head. He stood and turned to Kenny when he was done, “Ready when you are.” He said, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Oh I’m always ready, Buttercup.” Kenny said, stalking closer to the other boy.

“Kenny! Quit it! We have to leave.” He laughed and pushed past the taller blond his face a bright red.

Kenny’s eyes followed Butters’ back out of the room. He was kidding right? This was just harmless flirting? The pounding in chest was saying otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Butters go to the police station, to Stan's where Butters is attacked by his unrelated mother Kyle, then back to Kenny's place where Butters is introduced to a young girl with a little bit of an attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy this fic got so many hits so fast! I'm sorry if my update schedule gets skewed. Also ignore my summaries, they suck. Plus, check out this cool art that inspired my fic! ((https://kikichibee.tumblr.com/post/179295606121/kikichibee-kikichibee-one-night-kenny-gets-a)) Art is by me. You can also follow me on instagram @kikichibee :D

Once they made it to the police station Kenny had to force the officers to even pay attention to their problem. 

“You don’t understand! This is serious! You haven’t even heard why we’re here!” Kenny hissed aggressively as the officer in front of him waved his hand dismissively.

“You kids are to young to have anything serious going on. What are you? 16? 17 years old? You two should still be out having fun.” The officer spoke down to them.

Kenny grimaced. Butters bruises still covered his face and his lip was still cut, though it had stopped bleeding. Couldn’t the officer see that shit? 

“My friend here has been abused by his Dad on multiple occasions! We need some help here.” Kenny explained to the half-listening officer in front of them. 

“Do you have any evidence on that son?” He gestured to Butters “He sure looks roughed up but how do I know you didn’t do that to him.” 

“I do have proof! You just need to listen long enough for me to show you.” Kenny pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

He pulled up the call from last night as the officer called over one of his coworkers. He pressed down on the play button and held the speaker up to officers.

“Just listen to this.” Kenny turned up the volume so everyone close to the phone could hear the voices on the line. 

The officer that had been called over seemed to be more concerned with the situation and listening closely to the conversation even jumping a little when the first loud sound emitted from the phone next to his ear. 

“When was this recorded?” He asked after the call had ended, “We’ll need all the details. Why don’t you boys come have a seat by my desk so we can talk about this.” 

“Thank you sir!” Kenny and Butters said in unison, following the officer to his desk and taking their seats.

The officer opened a file on his computer after he had sat down and began to ask questions, “First I need both of your names, ages, and parents names since I’m assuming you are both minors.” He started.

“I’m Kenny McCormick and this is Butters- I mean Leopold Stotch. We’re both 17.” Kenny said to the officer, a bit quick to not let Butters speak. 

The officer looked over at Kenny and narrowed his eyes “It’s okay if your friend speaks you know.” 

“Ah, yes. I’m just a little on edge.” He glanced over at Butters who held his hands in his laps nervously. 

“I understand that both of you are a bit nervous. It’s not unusual considering the events you’ve both been through in the past few hours. So,” He turned to Butters “Could you tell me the details of your abuse and abuser?” 

Butters looked up to the officer than to Kenny for reassurance. Kenny nodded slightly and Butters turned back to the officer.

The boys spent at least two hours at the station explaining both of their stories and prior experiences that dealt with the topic. The officer listened intently and wrote all the information they gave to him into a file under the name of “Leopold Stotch”. After they had finished explaining the police called child protective services and told the boys that Butters’ father would be apprehended and put to a trial in court.

Kenny couldn’t have been more overjoyed but when he looked over to Butters the smaller boy was trembling in a conservative position on the chair as they sat in a waiting room. 

“Butters? What’s wrong? Everything is going to be fixed up.” Kenny placed a hand on Butters’ back gently. 

“I’m just- What’s going to happen to me?” He looked up to Kenny eyes filled with tears once more, “My mom is somewhere in California or who knows where, my dad is going to jail for who knows how long, my grandma is the only family I have left an’ she hates me. I have nowhere to go.” 

“You can stay with me.” Kenny tried to fight the guiltily feeling in his gut.  
“You and I both know I can’t stay with you Ken.” Butters replied solemnly.

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck and sighed “Worth a shot.” 

Butters smiled at that and leaned back in him chair, trembling stopped, “I wish I could.” 

Kenny turned his head to Butters “I wish you could too.”

Kenny thought it might’ve been his imagination but it looked like Butters had moved forward slightly and Kenny couldn’t keep his eyes off those parted pink lips. Kenny almost leaned in before the door being opened by the officer they had spoken to earlier interrupted them.

“Mr. Stotch? We have a plan that we would like to share with you. It has to do what will happen to your home and family’s money.” He leaned against the doorframe looking at the two boys.

“A-ah yes.” Butters stumbled out of his seat, standing and wiping his hands on his pants, “Can Kenny come?” 

“Of course.” The officer nodded, leading the two boys back to his desk. 

They both took their former seats as Butters anxiously awaited the information the officer had come up with. Kenny was surprised when he felt Butters take his hand and squeeze. He looked down at their interlocked hands and squeezed back, “It’s okay.” He whispered into the other boy’s ear. 

“It looks like since Leopold is almost 18 years old he is legally allowed to claim his home and gain control of his parents bank account.” The officer explained to the boys “That means that if you want to sign a few documents and think you’re ready for the commitment we can hand over the house and any money your father had in his possession.”

Butters mouth dropped open “Really?” he uttered quietly.

Kenny was just about as astonished as Butters, “He can have the house?” 

The officer nodded in affirmation “Yes. By being the closest living relative to Mr. Stephan Stotch Leopold has full ownership of all his father’s possessions while he is in jail. Which, due to the law of Colorado, he could be sentenced for 3 months to 12 years for child abuse. Considering that, according to you boys, it has been a prolonged few years of continued abuse it could be seen as a more serious case.” 

“I have a full ride scholarship to the college of my choice in 4 months, does that effect anything?” Butters asked, eyes still wide with shock.

“The choice is yours when it comes to what you decide to do with your house and money. You can always give it back to your father once he is out of jail but if you sign these papers it means you are claiming possession over the home until he is out.” 

“So can I pay the mortgage with my dads account while I’m in college just so I can keep the house for the time he’s in jail?”

“Yes. Like I said. It’s all your choice. I’m sorry that you have to be put through this at such a young age.” The officer stated.

Kenny watched Butters bring his hand up to his chin thoughtfully before saying “I’ll do it.” Butters moved his chair up closer to the desk and took the open that the police officer offered him. 

He signed a couple of papers after carefully reading through them to make sure he knew what he was getting himself into. Once Butters had finished they were told that his father had been apprehended and was being held now so they were free to go back to the house. A few things were wrapped up before they left but eventually after 4 hours of being at the station the situation had been dealed with. 

By the time the boys left the station it was 3 o’clock. Just in time for the high school to be let out. 

“Lets head over to Stan’s house now. You feel better now?” He asked Butters who was walking silently next to him.

“Much better. I can’t believe I own a house an’ have a bank account with actual money in it now.” He stated happily looking to Kenny.

Kenny smiled “It’s great that it turned out that way. I was really worried about it there for a second.” 

They continued their walk over to Stan’s with the constant sound of happy chatter. Once they arrived a couple minutes later Kenny was the one to knock on the door. He silently hoped that Mrs. Marsh wouldn’t be the one to answer the door. 

The door flung open quickly, Kyle standing on the other side, Stan right behind him. Without warning the ginger boy pulled Kenny in by the collar of his parka.

“You fucking idiot! We had a group project due today! Where the hell were you? We had to rely on Cartman to actually remember what he was supposed to say so I could cover your part!” Kyle balled his hands into fists, face red with anger. 

“Hey! Kyle chill out!” Stan said from behind him, pulling the other boy back and away from Kenny, “Kenny isn’t the only one who’s here.” 

“Hi.” Butters said meekly from behind Kenny, stepping into the house and closing the door behind him. 

Kyle looked between the two boys rapidly “What the hell? Were you two skipping school together? Since when do you hang out? He didn’t make you do anything, did he Butters?” He grabbed Butters by the arm and pulled him away from Kenny.   
“No! Jeez Kyle, he didn’t do anythin’ to me.” Butters told the concerned boy. 

Kenny huffed, unimpressed by Kyle’s protective actions. Butters and Kyle weren’t even friends, according to Butters that is. Maybe Kyle sees it differently. Kenny shook his head and pulled down the hood of his parka he had put up while they walked over from the station.

“So, why weren’t you two at school?” Stan asked, a lot more calm than Kyle. 

“Yeah! And why the hell is Butters all beaten up?” Kyle was now inspecting the platinum blonds face intensely.

“We just came from the police station.” Kenny said. Maybe that wasn’t the best way to start this conversation.

“What!?” Both Kyle and Stan exclaimed at the same time.

“I got a call from Butters last night. His dad has been beating him up a bit. It got really bad last night, I took him to my house, he spent the night and we went to the police this morning.” Kenny informed them. 

“What? That’s crazy! Are you okay Butters?” Kyle asked to the boy he was still gripping. 

“Yeah m’ fine Kyle. You don’t need to worry so much about lil’ ol’ me” Butters smiled reassuringly at his concerned ‘friend’. 

“That is crazy. Okay I guess it’s fine that you missed the presentation now. What’s going to happen now? Is your dad going to jail?” Stan asked Butters.

Butters nodded, “Depending on how the court sees it he could be in hail for 3 months to 12 years. I honestly doubt it’ll be more than 2 years but for now I own the house and have access to his bank account.” 

“Wow. Moving it up in the world, huh?” Stan placed his hands on his hips looking between the two blond boys. 

“I guess.” Butters rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Kenny placed a hand on Butters’ shoulder, pulling him back from Kyle a little bit. Kyle shifted his green eyes to Kenny with a small smirk on his lips reacting to Kenny’s actions. Stan seemed to notice the action as well, lifting a single eyebrow at the taller blond. 

“So, now that you guys know what’s going on we should get going. We got to get Butters back to my place to get his stuff.” Kenny stated, pulling Butters even closer to him.

“Anything you say Buddy.” Stan responded “You remember that there’s a party at Token’s tonight right? You two coming?” 

“No-“ Kenny began before being interrupted by Butters excited “Yeah! That’d be great.”   
Kenny pulled Butters around to face him and whispered, “Are you sure you want to? You’re ready for that?” 

“Ken, m’ not as traumatized as you think I am. M’ strong. It’s my senior year and now m’ free of my dad grounding me. It’s a perfect opportunity to finally do what I want. I’ve never even been to a party.” Butters whispered back. 

“Fine.” Kenny said, defeated. It was for the best that he didn’t get hung up on it. 

Butters turned back to Stan and Kyle who seemed to be having a secret conversation of their own. 

“Well fellas, we will defiantly be there!” Butters grinned brightly. 

“Awesome.” Stan smiled slightly, “And don’t worry. It’s Kyle’s first party too. I’m forcing him to come to this one.” 

“We’ll see you guys there.” Kenny said, opening up the front once more. 

Butters waved goodbye to Kyle and Stan while he and Kenny stepped back into the cold Colorado air. Kenny shut the door behind them and hopped down the front steps to Stan’s house, Butters following behind closely. They arrived back to Kenny’s house in a couple of short minutes that flew by like they had only been walking for seconds. 

When Kenny reached for the doorknob, it was clicked open from the opposite side. Kenny heard Butters gasp a bit in surprise as Karen appeared on the other side of the door. She glared up at her older brother, thin arms crossed against her small chest. Her brown hair was still a mess even put up into twin pigtails, her young eyes seeming slightly distressed. 

“Where were you today?” She demanded, a strong pout crossing her face.

“I had to help Butters. I’m sorry I didn’t walk you to school today.” Kenny responded, hands shoved into his pockets carelessly. 

“I was worried!” Her frown deepened, “I thought something might’ve happened to you. I was scared you got into something bad again.” 

Kenny’s face softened at his concerned sister who looked like she was about to cry, he pulled her into a hug, her face pressed into the middle of his chest, “I told you I was done with trying new shit a couple years ago.”

“I know. I still worry.” She sniffed, backing up and out of his arms. She turned her attention to Butters who stood behind Kenny looking rather embarrassed as if he was interrupting something personal.

“You’re Butters, right?” Karen asked 

“Y-Yeah. You’re brother has been a lotta help to me. You don’t have to worry about him, I made sure to look out for him too.” Butters said, rubbing his knuckles together. 

Karen cracked a small smile, “Good to know I’m not the only one who worries.” She walked back into the house allowing the boys to follow in. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower.” Kenny announced, he felt like he needed the rush of the cold water to clear up his muddled thoughts. He turned to Butters, “You good to stay out here with Karen?” He asked, placing a hand on the other boy’s shoulder.

Butters nodded with a smile before he turned to walk into the kitchen where Karen had sat down to do her homework. Kenny eyes followed as he sat down and start chatting with her, most likely offering to help with her homework. He swiveled on his heel and headed to the shower, starting to half-heartedly dread the cold rush. 

He took his time in the shower making sure to clean every part of his body thoroughly, scrubbing his shaggy blond hair with an excess amount of force. He felt dirty inside along with on the outside and he couldn’t quite figure out why. He ran his fingers through his soapy hair and rinsed it out with a long sigh. What was he supposed to do with Butters now? Just let him go and allow everything to go back to normal? He had his house, he had money, he’d have to find a job to keep income flowing but his life seemed to being turning around. Kenny scowled, he was also almost positive Butters would be leaving South Park in those short 4 months before they graduated. He didn’t want to admit it but he was afraid of Butters leaving. He was the one constant in this godforsaken town. The one thing other than Karen that kept Kenny grounded. Without those two Kenny was sure he’d be just another cracked out bum living in a whorehouse. 

Kenny turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his thin waist. He turned to the cracked mirror above the sink. It was big enough for the boy to inspect from his waist up. He looked at his lanky self, dark blue eyes staring back at him. He glanced to the freckling that covered his cheeks and led down his chest and dotted his stomach. He lifted one arm up, watching as his ribs poked close to his skin that had lost some color due to the cold shower. He put his arm down and pursed his lips, why would Butters be interested in him like that anyway? Sure he was always told he was ‘hot as hell’ but was that even true? If he was being completely honest he was a bit self-conscious about being to thin, not that there was anything he could do to help that. His metabolism was fast and food was scarce in his life. 

He looked at himself once more before turning away and pushing the bathroom door open. He made his way to his room, surprised to find Butters in there looking at some papers on the other boy’s desk. 

“Butters?” He called out. The platinum blond visibly jumped upon hearing his name and moved to face Kenny. 

“Ah! I’m sorry. Karen just had said that you were a good artist so I kinda just wanted to see for myself an’ she said that I could find some drawins’ on your desk so I, uhm…” He rambled, words just falling out of his mouth as he looked guiltily into Kenny’s eyes. Once his bright blue eyes left Kenny’s his face immediately turned red, his mouth still dropped open after he had stopped himself from talking. 

“Wh-where are your clothes?” Butters stumbled with his words.

Kenny let a toothy smile play on his lips, seeing Butters’ internal panic. 

“Right behind you actually but I mean, snooping? Really Butters? I would’ve never pinned you as the type.” Kenny placed a hand on his hip, jutting it out to the side enjoying the way Butters’ eyes unconsciously followed the movement. 

Butters eyes raced to the floor and he tapped his pointer fingers together in front of his chest. The other boy bit his lip and sighed, “I know I shouldn’t have done it but I was just so curious. I don’t know to much about you.” The pink color that stained his cheeks was incredibly enticing. 

“It’s no biggie Buttercup. I’ll just have to punish you.” Kenny took a couple steps up to the other boy. 

“P-Punish?” Butters face turned from pink to crimson, his blue eyes becoming a serious contrast to the color of his face. 

Kenny’s eyelids dipped, still looking down to the flustered boy in front of him with a simple smirk hung on his face, “Don’t worry about it. It’ll be over soon.” He had a devilish glint in his eye that made Butters’ gulp. Kenny moved his cold hands up through the bottom hem of Butters’ sweater. 

Butters shrieked a little and moved back on instinct “Your hands are f-freezing!” He yelped when Kenny began to move his cold fingers along his skin. 

“K-Kenny, Wh-aAGH- S-STOP!” Butters broke into a fit of laughter as Kenny moved his hands to tickle the other boy; an evil laugh escaped his mouth. 

Butters batted at Kenny’s hands and pushed him away long enough to get a couple feet away, closer to the bed on the other side of the room.

“I hope you know you just cornered yourself.” Kenny laughed, approaching Butters, hands up ready to tickle him again. 

Butters brought his hands and held them up in front of him, fingers formed into a cross with both hands, “Don’t you dare!” he giggled breathlessly. 

Kenny ignored the other warning from the smaller blond and advanced, making Butters stumble over his own feet and fall onto the bed. He still sat up and he quickly tried to crawl across to the other side to escape his fate. 

Kenny grabbed him by the sweater and flipped him around this time going for the neck. Butters scrunched his shoulders up in an attempt to keep Kenny’s hands away. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was laughing hysterically as Kenny tickled him.   
“Oh my GOD- AH- Ken- ST-STOP IT!” He shrieked out, tears forming in his eyes, his chest and throat beginning to hurt from the obscene amount of laughter he was letting out. He finally got a good grip on both of Kenny’s hands and held them away from his body; his sweater was now pushed up to just under his pecks. 

Kenny was laughing hard as well; he placed his forehead down on Butters’ chest trying to catch his breath. His dirty blond hair was still wet and somehow his towel had stayed in place on his bony hips. They were now in a position that Kenny had never imagined he’d be in with Butters. Ever. Butters’ back was flush to the bed beneath him, light but long eyelashes framed his innocent azure eyes and a blush was settled deeply into his cheeks. Kenny found himself on top of the poor boy, knees on both sides of Butters and his hands trapped tightly to his chest. Kenny felt a bit of heat flash on his ears when he felt Butters’ rapid but soothing heartbeat. Their faces just inches apart. Both panting a little from the amount of laughing that had ensued Kenny could feel Butters’ warm breath on his lips. 

“Am I interrupting?” A voice sounded from the doorway.

Butters sat up, forcing Kenny to back up as well, putting his bare feet on the cold floor he stood up straight and looked to his younger sister who was leaning against the doorframe. Butters was still sat on the bed but had turned his head around to look at Karen. 

Karen arched a sly brow with her lips in a thin line, “I need more help on my homework biology. Butters? Can you please help me?” Her lips turned into a pot and she clenched her hands together in front of her chest. 

“Y-Yeah! Of course Karen. I’d love to.” He stood up and pulled his sweater down, giving a look to Kenny that didn’t just make his heart miss a beat. Kenny’s half lidded eyes gazed at Butters’ as he walked out of the room, past Karen. He then shifted to glare at Karen. She smiled sweetly at him. 

“Put some clothes on bro. Also, close the door next time.” She stated and before Kenny could protest she turned on her heel and followed Butters to the kitchen. 

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck and went to close the door so he could get changed. Who knew tickling could be so fun. Kenny changed into a white t-shirt and some black ripped jeans, he also put some socks on in hopes to keep his feet warm. 

Once he was done he shuffled over to the kitchen peaking in to see how the study session was going between his two favorite people. 

“-new cells are formed from other existing cells, and that the cell is a fundamental unit of structure, function and organization in all living organisms. It’s pretty interesting, right?” Butters finished saying. Kenny had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but nothing was cuter than Butters being an absolute nerd. Kenny wasn’t too interested in biology, though he did like chemistry and math. 

“Sounds like its going well.” Kenny said, unintentionally startling Butters who was in depth explaining some theory to Karen.   
Karen smiled and winked to Kenny subtly “Its going great! I really like Butters.” 

Kenny took a seat at the table, making a face at his sister in response to her wink. He looked over to Butters who was nervously brushing his knuckles together. So cute.

“Aw shucks Karen. That’s so nice of you to say. I really like studying with you.” Butters replied, quickly shifting his eyes to Kenny. Kenny smiled at him, making Butters’ duck his head back to the textbook. That ‘punishment’ really got him going, didn’t it? 

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking about science, messing around, making dumb jokes, and playing video games until it was time for Butters and Kenny to head over to the party at Token’s house.

Karen was at the door as they were about to leave listing off rules that she had come up with them to follow, “No drinking, No smoking, No drugs, No fighting, -“ she was saying as Kenny opened the door.

“Karen, we get it. But we’re old enough to handle ourselves.” Kenny said to her.

She smirked “I know! But one more thing, No SEX! Especially you Kenny, don’t be a slut. I know you and I know Butters won’t so I only need to worry about you.”

“Can’t promise anything.” Kenny winked and pulled Butters out of the doorway, closing it his sister’s face. 

“Hey!” He heard her protest from the other side

“I’ll be back soon! If for any reason I’m not I’ll text you.” He yelled the last few words to her through the door and tugged Butters away from the house. 

“You excited for the party?” He asked Butters.

“Of course! It’s my first one! Does she always worry about that?” Butters looked up to the other blond.

“Yeah, but the only drug I use now is weed so no need to worry.” Kenny brushed it off, he wasn’t expecting to use any tonight but who knows where the night could take him. 

“N-Not that. I mean the whole sex thing. How many times have you done it?” Butters asked, obviously embarrassed on the topic. 

“Well I guess I have enough experience. It hasn’t really been that many times. Maybe 4 or 5. She really shouldn’t worry about it and neither should you. I promise I won’t leave you alone at your first party.” Kenny explained. 

Butters wide eyes drooped a bit and he smiled a little “Thanks Kenny.” 

Kenny grinned “You gotta stop thanking me so much I’m going to become dependent on those sweet words.” 

Butters laughed, “I can’t help it! You’ve helped me out so much. I really am grateful.” That soothing country twang made Kenny want to just listen to it all day long. All night long too. 

Kenny patted Butters’ shoulder “I’m just happy that you’re happy.” 

They got to Token’s house in a short amount of time just following the loud music that emitted from the place. They stood outside and Kenny grabbed Butters hand hoping it would be a way to calm him down. He knew the other boy was anxious about it. 

“It’ll be fine Butters, what could happen?” Kenny smiled as he pushed open the door, greeted with loud rap, the strong smell of alcohol and weed, and the loud chatter of his classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and don't forget to comment any opinions/feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back with anotha update! I think this'll be the second to last chapter. I was going to make this the last one but then I just wanted to post it so I decided not to end it just yet! Hope you enjoy!!

Kenny felt the other boy tighten his grip on Kenny’s hand as they stepped into the house. He looked down to Butters whose grip slowly softened around Kenny’s hand; he wasn’t looking at Kenny though. Kenny followed Butters gaze to Kyle, who was approaching them from the other side of the rowdy living room. 

“Hey guys!” Kyle greeted them cheerily.

“Are you drunk?” Kenny’s brows raised at the redhead in front of him who was swaying slightly, his eyes half lidded.

“No way! Maybe a little tipsy but that’s it. Stan is completely tanked.” Kyle spoke, slurring some of his words. 

“Already? The party only stared like thirty minutes ago.” Kenny wasn’t surprised by the news of Stan already being drunk out of his mind. 

“Is everybody at this party drunk?” Butters asked beside him, the tone of his voice wavering a bit.

“Not everyone, but it’s just the way things are. You should just try to relax Butters.” Kyle coaxed the other boy, placing two hands on both his shoulders. 

“I guess I could r-relax…” Butters muttered a bit under his breath

“Then lets go!” Kyle pulled Butters away by his wrist leaving Kenny alone in the midst of his classmates. 

He looked around the party trying to find someone to talk to. He started to wander around, weaving through people dancing and drinking. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar red sweater just a couple feet away from him. He didn’t time to move away before Cartman turned around and spotted the lanky blond.

“Ah shit.” Was all Kenny could say as the other boy marched up to him angrily. Cartman dug his pointer finger into Kenny’s chest and poked it a couple times, “Why the fuck weren’t you in class today? Stan and Kahl were too stupid to do the project and laid all this extra shit on me! Come on Kinny! I had to do so much extra work because of you.” 

Kenny scowled at the shorter boy “You asshole, they only made you do your part. Kyle said he picked up my part. I was dealing with something more important than school today.” 

“Oh yeah? And what was more important than helping your friends get a good fucking grade?” Cartman growled, his voice just as annoying and high pitched as always. 

Kenny rolled his eyes, “I was helping Butters with-“ 

Cartman cut him off with a shrewd laugh, “Butters? Butters fucking Stotch was more important than your best friends?” 

Kenny was starting to get a bit heated, “Yes, unlike you I actually have a fucking soul and care about other people. Y’know I was going to tell what was going on but now I remember that you wouldn’t even care. I don’t know why I put up with your fat ass. Butters is 100 times better than you could ever be. If you diss him again I will punch you right in the fucking face.” 

Eric’s chubby face twitched with some kind of mix of anger and fear Kenny might actually act on his words. 

“Whatever, you stupid fags. Fuck you Kinny!” Eric waved him off but not before shoving him backwards. Kenny stumbled into the back of a person who had been standing behind him. He quickly turned and opened his mouth to apologize before shutting it again and straightening up. A disapproving but unfaltering glare of dark blue eyes kept his gaze. 

“Hey Craig.” Kenny frowned.

“Sup’” Craig deadpanned, holding a red solo cup loosely in his hand. 

“Can I have some of that?” Kenny asked, pointing to the cup. 

“Sure.” Craig said, handing over the cup.

Kenny took a big gulp, coughing as soon as the liquid burned its way all the way down his throat, “What the fuck? Is that straight vodka? How are you not hammered?” 

Craig shrugged, “I haven’t really been drinking it. Mostly just pouring it into the coffee Tweek brought a little bit at a time. I’m trying to get him to loosen up.” Craig pointed to his boyfriend who was out on the dance floor, his hands waving wildly above his head. 

“Well, fuck. It’s working. I’ve never seen Tweek so carefree.” Kenny coughed out.  
“You should go join him.” Kenny suggested, patting Craig on the back. 

“Uh huh. Don’t touch me. Or tell me what to do.” The boy glared at Kenny, eyes being shadowed by the blue chullo that was always atop his head. Craig took no time to flip Kenny off and walk off towards his lover without even saying goodbye. 

Kenny was alone once again, he searched the party again hoping to catch a glimpse of familiar tuft of platinum blond hair. With no luck Kenny decided to try and find Stan first, maybe he knew what Kyle had done with Butters. 

He didn’t have much trouble finding the dark haired boy who was half passed out on Token’s living room couch, gripping the neck of a beer bottle tightly. 

Kenny moved Stan’s legs up just enough to sit down on the couch and put them back on his lap. Stan had his head propped up on a pillow and was staring at Kenny, eyes barely open. 

“Hey Staniel.” Kenny joked softly, “How’s it hanging babe?” 

“Mmm” Stan groaned, “Where’s Kyle?” 

“That’s what I was going to ask you, he stole Butters away from me like 15 minutes ago.” Kenny explained, lightly tapping on the other boy’s legs in his lap. 

Stan sighed, “Why did ya think I’d know?” 

“I thought you kept tabs on your boytoys.” Kenny chuckled.

Stan sat up quickly and held his head a bit before slurring out, “Kyle is not my boytoy.”

“Even though you want him to be?” Kenny withheld a laugh; he loved messing with Stan when he was drunk.

“Exactlyy!” Stan smiled, plopping his head back down onto the pillow. 

Kenny patted Stan’s legs once more and got up, “Well I’m going to go find your wannabe boyfriend and Butters. They couldn’t gone far.”

Stan responded with a lazy thumbs up, back of his other hand covering his eyes. Kenny exhaled out of his nose and walked away from the drunken boy on the couch. That hangover in the morning was sure to hurt. 

Kenny found his way to the back porch where he found Clyde, Bebe, Token and Jimmy smoking pot. Still no Butters. 

“He- Hey Kenny!” Jimmy greeted “Wan- Want a- a hit?” 

Kenny bit his lip. One hit wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like Butters was alone, he had Kyle with him. With that Kenny sighed and accepted the blunt from the other boy.  
“Eyyy get lit Kenny.” Clyde smiled lazily from his seat on one of the chairs surrounding the outdoor table. Bebe giggled from her position of sitting in his lap, she gave him a quick peck on the lips that eventually turned into a high make out sesh. Token groaned from his spot next to them and moved his chair away from the couple. 

Kenny brought the blunt to his lips and took a long drawl, welcoming the familiar taste into his mouth. He closed his eyes and slowly let the smoke filter out through his nose. Kenny kept the blunt loosely in his mouth before taking a deep inhale again. 

“I really needed this.” He slumped down into a chair next to Jimmy and across from Token. He took another puff of the joint and kept going until he finally felt the effects of the pot. 

He half listened to the group chat for about what felt like forever. He had at least finished one blunt by himself at this point and was completely immersed in his high. 

“Shit.” He sat up and rubbed his forehead, “I still have to find Butters.” He moved to pick himself up from the seat. 

“Why? I didn’t know Butters was even here.” He heard Clyde say from the opposite side of the table. Kenny walked towards the door, “Well I got his dad arrested so he doesn’t have to worry about that shit. I brought him and said I wouldn’t leave but here I am. Gotta go see if Kyle still has him.” 

“Well shit.” Was the last thing he heard from Clyde before he stepped back into the party. He looked around, eyes feeling heavy. Less people were in the house than when he had gone outside. He spotted the familiar back of a certain redhead now sitting on the couch beside Stan. When he walked over to them he found Butters sitting on the floor in front of the couch while Stan was still lying down with Kyle now holing the dark haired boy’s legs in his lap. 

“Hey.” Kenny said lazily. 

Butters immediately jumped to his feet and pulled Kenny into a tight hug, “Where did you go?” He asked, words a bit garbled. 

“I was just outside for like 10 minutes. Why is everyone leaving?” Kenny wondered out loud to the three boys. 

“You were gone for two hours!” Butters exclaimed into Kenny’s shoulder.

“Woah.” Was all Kenny could muster, how much did he smoke? 

“It’s fine, I kept an eye on him.” Kyle seemed to have sobered up from when Kenny had seen him earlier. He was holding a glass of water, probably meant for Stan to drink. Kenny averted his gaze back to Butters who was still clinging to him, the smaller boy’s face buried into his shoulder.

Kenny arched a brow and looked to Kyle who was now sitting Stan up and holding the cup of water to his lips.  
“Hey, Mom, is Butters drunk?” Kenny asked 

Kyle left the glass in Stan’s hands and turned to face Kenny from his position on his knees beside the couch, “One, don’t ever call me ‘Mom’ again and two, yes he is. He got a little worried and Stan said he’d calm down if he had a drink. I was to out of it to stop him. He’s a pretty emotional drunk.” Kyle sighed, “Wouldn’t shut up about you.” 

“Ha, that’s nice…” He patted the other boy’s hair, “At least one of us is still sober.” 

He heard Kyle scoff, “Yeah because I’m sure you stayed pure for those two hours you disappeared for. I can smell it from here.” 

Kenny rolled his eyes, “I’m fine now. You’ve never smoked Kyle. It’s different for me.” 

“Whatever. Are you guys leaving? I need to get Stan back to my place.” Kyle asked, standing up from his knees.

“Uh, yeah. Seems likes there’d been a decrease in partygoers. It’s not even midnight, what happened?” Kenny carefully pushed Butters back and grabbed his hand instead. 

“It was mostly Cartman being a fucking dumbass like usual. He got super fucking wasted and was arguing with Craig about whose significant other was better because who knows why. And y’know how protective Craig is but then again Tweek isn’t someone to mess with so it was just- it got out of hand and people got pissed and left.” Kyle explained while propping Stan up using himself as a crutch for the other boy. 

“Got it.” Kenny muttered before shifting his attention back to Butters who was lightly swaying Kenny’s arm back and forth with his own staring at their intertwined fingers. Kenny stifled a laugh; it was weird to see Butters so completely relaxed like this. 

“C’mon Butters, it’s time to go home.” He said, beginning to lead the other boy to the door. 

Butters nodded and allowed Kenny to tug him out into the cold night air and wait as he held the door open for Stan and Kyle. Kenny let the door shut and walked down the porch steps, watching to make sure Butters wouldn’t trip over his own feet. 

The two pairs made it to the sidewalk in front of the house and stopped. Kenny turned to Kyle and sighed, “You going to be good from here? Butters’ house is in the opposite direction.” 

“Yeah, I got it. I’ve done this enough to know how to do it correctly.” Kyle said, “I’ll see you two later. Don’t get in to much trouble.” He winked. 

Kenny waved off Kyle’s comment and turned away from the other two boys to walk Butters back to his house. The walk back was quiet besides a few mutters from Butters that Kenny couldn’t make out but was sure didn’t matter too much. When they made it to the front door Butters fumbled to get the house keys from his pocket. He finally fished them out and unlocked the door successfully after a few tries. 

The two boys stepped into the quiet, dark house and Butters walked forward to turn on the lights as Kenny shut the door behind him. The lights suddenly flicked on and Kenny watched as Butters made his way to the kitchen without a word. 

Kenny titled his head a bit in confusion but followed the platinum blond into the kitchen, “So, how was your first party?” He asked, seeing that Butters was getting himself a glass of water obviously sobering up quickly. 

“Mm, it was fine.” Butters responded to Kenny, his back still turned to the other boy as he poured his water. 

Kenny frowned slightly, “Hey. I’m sorry I wasn’t with you for the whole thing. I tried finding you but I just got kind of… distracted.” 

“M’ not mad Ken. Parties just aren’t really my thing I guess. It was fun at first but after all those drinks I don’t feel to good.” Butters turned to him and leaned back on the kitchen counter, swaying the water in his hand. 

Kenny’s frown deepened “Did you have any fun?” 

“Yeah! Of course I had some fun.” Butters looked at his feet and muttered out some words after his first statement. 

“What was that?” Kenny asked, moving closer to smaller boy who seemed as if he were shrinking in on himself. 

Butters looked up but not at Kenny, more to the side of him, “I said that… it would’ve have been more fun if I had you with me.” 

Kenny took a few more steps to Butters and grabbed his hands, “I thought you weren’t mad, Buttercup.” 

Butters face turned a light pink and he sputtered while his eyes were still avoiding making contact, “I- I’m not!” he argued. 

Kenny feigned a pout “How do I know you really aren’t angry? You sure sound angry.” 

Butters eyes finally shifted to look into Kenny’s and he sighed, “How am I suppos’ to show you that m’ not angry?” 

Kenny tapped his chin as if he was thinking deeply thinking, “Hmm, I don’t know Butters. What could you possibly do to show me you aren’t mad at me?” He backed away from the other boy just to lean back in and tap his own cheek, “How about a kiss?” 

Butters looked away nervously, but he couldn't hide the red glow that came over his face. Kenny bit his lip; maybe he had gone to far. He was about to say he was sorry when Butters grabbed the collar of his parka, pulled him close, and planted a firm kiss on his cheek. 

Kenny’s expression of surprise quickly melted into a warm smile as Butters pulled back, his hand still gripped to Kenny’s collar. 

“I was about to say that you didn’t have to do it.” Kenny smirked; their faces still less than a foot away from each other. 

“Well it’s not like I hated it or anythin’” Butters mumbled, letting go of Kenny’s collar and stepping back, a light red still dusted his pale face. 

“So would you do it again?” Kenny asked. He knew he might be pushing it but he couldn’t let the opportunity of Butters’ openness pass. 

Butters face immediately burned red and ran out of the kitchen, “Maybe!” He yelled as he left the room and made his way up the stairs. 

“Butters!” Kenny laughed out and ran after the other boy, turning on the lights that Butters had left off in his haste. He found himself outside the bathroom upstairs that had the door shut and the lights on inside. 

He knocked on the door and laughed, “Butters? Why did you lock yourself in the bathroom?” 

He tried not to burst out laughing again when an anguished groan came from the other side of the door, “I’m going to take a shower!” Butters called from the other side of the door. 

Kenny smiled slyly and pressed his ear to the door, “Can I join you?” 

“No way you butthole!” There was a bang on the door, which made Kenny move away and laugh. He could just imagine the bright crimson color that most likely stained Butters’ pale face and he smiled. 

“I’m going to hang out in your room.” Kenny spoke through the door, knowing he wouldn’t get a response as he heard the shower turn on. With a smile still on his face he wandered over to Butters’ room and opened the slightly cracked door all the way. He turned on the lights and looked around the room, it was hard to believe he had just been in here the other night. The room was relatively sparse holding only a bed, a few dressers, a lamp, some bookshelves, a desk with a computer, and some posters. Kenny made way to Butters’ cluttered desk and looked around, shuffling through some papers the other boy had left out. 

He hummed as he picked through pages of homework and other paperwork smiling softly at Butters’ messy handwriting. Kenny yawned and checked his phone; a little disappointed he didn’t find anything interesting on the desk. It was now 12:00 and Kenny was getting a bit tired; he made his way to Butters bed and plopped down. As he sat he realized that there was something in his pocket, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a plastic bag. 

“What the fuck?” He questioned quietly, bringing the bag to his lap. He stared at the bag of joints in his lap and his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“When did I even get this?” He usually had a lighter in his pocket but didn’t remember ever picking up joints. He groaned when his mind finally caught up to the situation as he realized Clyde must’ve stuffed them into his back pocket on his way to back inside during the party. For some reason Clyde never wanted to have weed on him, it wasn’t unusual for him to plant it on someone else. 

“Hey Ken, whatcha got there?” Butters voice sounded from the door to his room. Kenny’s eyes snapped up to the other boys. There wasn’t any point in lying. 

“Uh, I think Clyde may have put some weed in my back pocket when we were outside at the party.” He explained sincerely. 

Kenny swallowed hard as he watched Butters’ thin arms cross his bare torso that was still slightly wet. The blue towel he had on hung low on his hips and ended just above his knees, his skin still flushed red from the heat of the shower. 

“Why would he do that?” Butters’ questioned while Kenny was internally questioning why Butters’ had come into the room half naked after how he had acted about a kiss on the cheek earlier. 

“Uh- um, Clyde has a weird thing about having weed on him, he usually passes it on to other people if he’s not going to use it.” Kenny tugged at the collar of his parka, his eyes lingering on Butter’s torso. 

“Can we try doing it?” Butters asked quietly.

“What? Try doing what?” Kenny’s eyes widened as he made eye contact with the other boy who was nervously rubbing his arm 

“Try smoking.” Butters said like it was obvious that’s what he wanted. 

“Ooh ha… Yeah I guess so. Why do you want to try it so suddenly?” Kenny asked, rubbing the back of neck. His mind was in the wrong place and if he didn’t get it out Butters would be able to tell. 

Butters shrugged and walked over to his clothing drawer as he spoke, “You seem to like it a lot so I mean, how bad can it be? Plus tonight’s already the night of trying new things for me.” He pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt from the drawer. 

“Yeah…” Kenny nodded, his eyes not leaving Butters as he pulled the boxers on underneath the towel and tossed the shirt over his head. Where was all this newfound confidence coming from? 

“Lets do it!” Butters spun on his heel to face Kenny and clapped his hands together. The t-shirt he wore fell farther than his boxers went, leaving his thin legs looking like they were completely bare all the way up. 

“You’re sure about this right? Also stop saying stuff like that.” Kenny said, patting the space on the bed next to him as an invitation to Butters.

“Sayin’ stuff like what?” Butters asked sincerely. 

“Stuff like ‘let’s do it’ and ‘I want to do it’. You might not realize the connotation.” Kenny felt the back of his neck heat up. It felt weird to be saying this kind of stuff to Butters. 

“The connotation?” Butters sat down next to Kenny and cocked his head like a confused puppy.

“Don’t think about it. It’s nothing.” Kenny shook his hands and turned his attention to the bag on his lap. He picked it up and opened it, pulling out two joints. 

“Here you go.” He said, handing one of the joints to Butters. The other boy took it gingerly and bit his lip. 

“You nervous?” Kenny asked, putting the joint in his mouth loosely and pulling out his lighter, “We really don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“Y-Yeah. A lil’ nervous I guess. But I do want to do it.” Butters responded looking down at the blunt in his fidgeting hand. 

“Okay, maybe if you’re to nervous to do it on your own… I could help you?” Kenny gulped, the thought had just come into his mind and he had never really tried it with anyone but he’d be willing to try for Butters. 

“Help me? How?” Butters was still visibly nervous but he seemed to ease up when Kenny offered to help him. 

Kenny leaned back and lit his blunt, taking a deep breath in, “Shoutgunning. It’s a way you can get the high without ever having to even touch the blunt.”

“Ah- that sounds like a good alternative-“ Butters began but Kenny cut him off.

“It would involve a little bit of… mouth to mouth.” Kenny explained as he took another drawl of the joint, he could already feel his muscles relaxing. 

“Y-You mean like a ki-kiss?” Butters stammered the confidence he had earlier depleting quickly as a new blush covered his face.

“I could just make a tunnel with my hands but that wouldn’t work as well and it’d take a lot more effort.” Kenny smiled, blowing some smoke out as he spoke. 

“I guess that’d be fine.” Butters said, handing the blunt he had taken back to Kenny. 

Kenny took the joint and put it back into the bag, “Good, I promise it won’t be that bad. I’m a pretty good kisser.” 

Butters laughed a little bit, “I wasn’t worried about that.” 

“Oh? You weren’t? So you’ve heard about my sexy knock-your-socks-off kisses?” Kenny smirked, messing around. 

Butters bottom lip caught between his teeth as he kept Kenny’s gaze, “I have. I can’t say I have as much experience in either department.” 

Kenny shifted his body so he was directly facing Butters who was sitting criss cross about a foot from him on the bed. He inched forward until their faces were close enough for Kenny to feel Butters warm breath. 

“Last chance. You’re fine with this?” Kenny questioned once more. 

“Just do it, Mr. All about consent.” Butters rolled his eyes as a small smile played on his lips. 

Kenny took a long, deep inhale of the joint before leaning into Butters who, in the process, had squeezed his eyes shut and had his lips slightly parted. Kenny slowly let his eyes slide shut as he closed the space between them. Kenny mentally laughed when Butter’s mouth didn’t open up more than it had been before he connected their lips. He brought his hands up to Butters face and rubbed his thumbs on the boys face hoping it would be clear what had to happen. 

Miraculously, Butters understood the message and opened his mouth wide enough for the smoke to transfer. Kenny pulled back from Butters and lazily opened his eyes to gaze into the light blue eyes in front of him. 

Kenny licked his lips and smiled “Not really a kiss but you think it worked? You want to take a real hit now?” 

Butters nodded slowly then shook his head, “Uh I like the kissi- I mean, shotgunning.” 

Kenny laughed loudly “You have to open your mouth this time man. Didn’t work as well last time.” 

Butters nodded again and watched intently as Kenny took another hit. He leaned into Butters for a second time being more successful as the other boy had his mouth open already. Kenny let the smoke transfer between them before pulling back again. 

“You feelin’ the buzz? I sure am.” Kenny plopped himself onto the back so he was lying on his back. 

“It’s weird.” Butters laughed, “I like it though.” He laid down next to Kenny.

“I remember my first time too, I know how you’re feeling.” Kenny chuckled softly his eyelids lowering while he stared at the ceiling. 

“Yeah, but, you’ve just got so much more experience. You’re awesome Ken. I’ve spent at least half of my life in this stupid room.” Butters’ muttered, turning his head to face Kenny, taking his eyes off the celling 

Kenny turned his head to the side and looked into Butters’ bright blue eyes that were tinged red from the weed. 

“I’m really not that awesome Butters… If anyone is awesome it’s you. With all the shit you’ve been through? Especially when we were kids? Being Cartman’s little ragdoll and dealing with your parents.” Kenny cringed, “And we didn’t even realize anything was wrong.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Butters eyes darkened and he took his gaze away from Kenny. 

Kenny shuffled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow with his hand holding his head up, “I’m sorry. Really.” He said putting out his hand and running his finger along the end of the scar that covered Butters right eye.

“You really have to get over that Kenny.” Butters said, still letting Kenny rub his finger along Butters’ cheek. 

“It’s not only that, I mean- kind of but also everything else that I could’ve prevented but never stepped in. You cared about me for so long and I never returned it.” Kenny mumbled, the words just dropping out of his loose lips. 

“We were just kids Ken I didn’t expect you to do anything. You took me to Hawaii. Remember that?” Butters placed his hand on Kenny’s and held it to his face. 

“Yeah I do. I still couldn’t believe I was your best friend.” Kenny smiled, recalling the time he and Butters took that trip to Hawaii. 

“You still are my best friend. Even if I’m not yours.” Butters whispered with a small breathless laugh. 

“Butters. Before yesterday night I wouldn’t have even considered it. But now I realize what a huge mistake I made for not spending as much time as possible with you.” Kenny answered honestly hoping it wouldn’t come off in the wrong way. 

“That’s good to hear” Butters began to sniffle, tears welled up but didn’t drop down his face. 

“Shit Buttercup I knew this wasn’t a good idea. I’m just lucky you didn’t have an anxiety attack.” Kenny moved closer to Butters and leant over, both hands cradling the other boys face. 

“What do you mean?” Butters asked, the tears escaping into streams from the wells on the edge of his eyes. 

“Weed fucks with your emotions, some people have a bad reaction to it. You were already nervous so I didn’t tell you.” Kenny explained quickly, using his hands to wipe the current of tears running down Butters’ face. 

Butters let out a quiet sob and closed his eyes, removing Kenny’s hands from his face and replacing them with his own. 

Kenny felt a sharp pang of guilt run through him, “Hey, are you mad I didn’t tell you? Uhg, I’m sorry Butters.” 

“M’ not mad. Not sad either. Just- I don’t know why I’m crying.” Butters voice was muffled through his hands. 

“Can I look at you?” Kenny asked, trying to softly pull Butters’ hands away from his face. 

“Only if you’ll kiss me again.” He responded, almost to quietly for Kenny to hear. 

“Well, how could I refuse?” Kenny purred, “you have to move those hands of yours though or I can’t get to you.” 

Butters moved his hands down so only his eyes could be seen, they were still wet but he wasn’t actively crying anymore. A bright red competed with the blue of his eyes and he looked at Kenny with an emotion Kenny couldn’t quite pick out. 

“Y-You want to?” Butters’ took his hands away from the rest of his face. 

“Of course I do. I thought I’d been clear enough for the past day.” Kenny said, pretending to pout. 

“But- you flirt with everyone! H- how was I supposed to know?” Butters brows furrowed and his bottom lip stuck out. 

Kenny grabbed Butters face and smiled, “Yeah but there’s only one person where it actually ever matters. I wouldn’t juts tickle anyone while I was half naked.” Kenny leaned down to kiss Butters but stopped himself. 

“but- hey, why did you literally walk in here half naked after your shower and change in front of me? You don’t call that flirting? You know how hard it was to just stay on the bed and act normal?” Kenny rambled.

“I’d only do that in front of you! I wasn’t trying to do anythin’” Butters eyes shifted away from Kenny as a new blush found its way to his face. 

“You have to be more careful around me next time or I might not be able to hold back. I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into by letting me kiss you.” Kenny didn’t wait for Butters to protest before he quickly closed the space between them. He was leant over the platinum blond with his elbows on either side of Butters’ head and his torso flush against the other boy’s chest. Butters’ immediately melted into the kiss and their lips moved together like they fit in the most perfect way. Kenny could feel Butters’ heart beating faster and his eyes were squeezed tightly together. Butters made a quiet moan into the kiss and Kenny moved his tongue along his lips as a way to ask for entry. Butters’ mouth opened slowly and Kenny deepened the kiss trying to make sure he wouldn’t go to far. 

Kenny pulled back from the kiss, their lips making a popping sound after being pulled apart. Butters was panting underneath him as Kenny licked his lips and looked down at the other boy.  
“How was that? A little different from the shotgunning, right?” Kenny panted out. 

Butters laughed breathlessly and nodded, not even able to speak. Kenny laughed, “You do know you had to be breathing out of your nose, right?” 

He scowled jokingly and smacked Kenny on the shoulder, “I have been kissed before! Of course I know I need to breath. I just got a little caught up in it and forgot.” 

Kenny grinned and brought his whole body down onto Butters, “I’m going to pass out.” 

“Did I really work you that hard?” Butters laughed, putting his hand on Kenny’s head. 

“Yeah, you’re a lot of work man.” Kenny closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy Butters’ soft fingers moving through his shaggy blond hair. 

They stayed like that for a while but before Kenny almost drifted away into sleep he sat up quickly, “Shit, I need to tell Karen I’m not going to be home tonight.” 

Butters sat up after Kenny stood and pulled out his phone to call Karen. He tapped his foot as the phone dialed and sighed in relief when the other line picked up. 

“Hey Karen, I won’t be back tonight. I’m staying over at Butters.” Kenny spoke into the phone.

“I knew that was coming.” She responded, “Use a condom.” 

“Hey!-“ Was all Kenny got to say before the line went dead. 

“What did she say?” Butters asked from his spot on the edge of his bed. 

“She said it was fine and that she’ll be okay without me for tonight.” Kenny lied not wanting to imply anything, no matter how much he was thinking about it. 

“Good, I really didn’t want to be alone tonight anyway.” Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously. 

“You ready to go to bed? It’s almost 1 am.” Kenny put the phone back in his pocket and walked over to the bed. 

Butters yawned and nodded “Do you need to borrow something to sleep in?” 

“Nah, I don’t think your stuff would fit me that well Buttercup I’ll be fine in my t-shirt.” Kenny unbuttoned his parka and slid it off, hanging it on Butters’ desk chair. 

“At least take off your jeans, I know they aren’t very comfortable to sleep in.” Butters moved the covers on his bed and shuffled under them. 

“If you want me to get naked you just have to ask.” Kenny winked.

“Kenny! Just get in bed!” Butters crossed his arms with a pout and laid on his side. 

Kenny laughed as he kicked off his boots and pulled off his jeans leaving him in some plaid purple boxers Karen had given to him as a gift. He climbed into the bed next to Butters and pulled the covers up, making sure to let Butters have more of them. 

Butters rolled to his other side to face Kenny and wrapped his arms around the taller blond, leaning his forehead into Kenny’s chest. Kenny put his chin on the top of Butters head and put one arms under his own head and one across Butters’ waist. 

“G’night Kenny.” Butters mumbled into his chest.

“Goodnight Leo.” Kenny smiled, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and feedback :D Also make sure to check me out on instagram and tumblr for art content @kikichibee on both sites!

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave kudos and any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
